Notes On You
by piratesmiley
Summary: The squints comment on each other. Won't get completely BB until the end. HA, barely though. Rated T for safety.
1. Zach

Here's how this works: Each squint will get a chapter. All the other squints will comment on them, work/friendship wise, and romantically. It won't get steamy until Booth and Brennan, who will be last, of course.

Notes on You

Zach 

**Work (And Friendship)**

Brennan: Zach is an extremely responsible young man, and it's a pleasure to work with him. I'm very proud of him.

Angela: We all have maternal instincts towards Zach. He's like this little baby, we've taken care of from day one. And he's so adorable, because he knows nothing and everything!

Hodgins: Zach is one of my best friends, which is such a pain, but hey, what can you do? I appreciate Zach, even though he's a pain, not to mention Brennan's lap dog, because he doesn't make fun of my COMPLETELY LOGICAL theories.

Brennan: I don't know what that means.

Booth: Zach's the most annoying squint I've had the pleasure to work with, hand's down.

Brennan: I don't know what that means either.

Cam: Though he's a nerd, everyone loves Zach. He's very useful, and extremely fun to make fun of.

Brennan: Is anyone going to explain this to me?

**Love**

Hodgins: Sorry, man. No one loves you.

Angela: Except for us, but not in that way.

Cam: Ew.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

Okay, that was crappy, not to mention short, but I promise it'll get better.

Pirate Smiley


	2. Hodgins

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BONES. THANKS FOR MAKING ME ADMIT IT.

A/N: Let it be known that yes, I am random, and yes, I am capable of deeper writing, but hey, some of you are (or at least will) get a laugh out of it...

Notes On You

Hodgins

**Work and Friendship**

Zach: It's great to work with Hodgins. He's a great friend.

Brennan: Hodgins and I have had some good times. He, Ange, and I were absolutely crazy in college.

Booth: Crazy how, exactly? Hodgins is good, fine, whatever. Why are we doing this again?

Angela: God, Booth, be supportive.

Cam: Hodgins is a step up from Zach, but one more experiment like the last one, and HE'S DEAD.

Booth: Crazy _how_?

Brennan: It was nothing.

Angela: Completely nothing. Don't worry about it.

Booth: Someone should tell me what's going on, NOW.

**Love**

Zach: Your turn, Angela.

Angela: YAY! MY MAN!

Cam: Oh, lordie.

Angela: He is the best! He's sweetandfunnyandsensitiveand-

Brennan: BREATHE.

Angela: And GOD HE'S GOOD IN BED!

Booth: Ew. Thanks for that.

Angela: He's my soul mate.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

So? Wadduya think? Slightly getting better?

Pirate Smiley…


	3. Angela

OMG I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER...AGAIN...I DON'T OWN BONES. FAIR ENOUGH, SEEING AS HOW IT WASN'T MY IDEA...

Ta to all of you who reviewed!

Notes On You

Angela

**Work/Friendship**

Brennan: Angela is one of my best friends.

Hodgins: Don't tell Ange that.

Zach: Why?

Hodgins: She said 'ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS'. Not, 'my best friend'.

Brennan: Oh, shit.

Booth: So who _is_ your best friend?

Cam: Can we get back to Angela please? Angela... does facial reconstruction very well.

Brennan: That's all you can say?

Zach: She said art made science her bitch. Anyone want to explain that?

Hodgins: Angela is an unbelievable artist and a great friend.

Cam: What do you want me to say?

Brennan: Ugh. Never mind.

Booth: Angela's a great friend, except for when she's pressuring me into jumping Bones.

Brennan: I don't know what that means.

Booth: NOTHING...

**LOVE**

Booth: Take it away, Hodgins.

Hodgins: Angela is…a goddess.

Zach: Which one?

Hodgins: Goddess of love.

Brennan: Ew.

Cam: I second that.

Booth: I'm glad she stopped flirting with me.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Okay, most of the B&B will be after the next chapter, which is Cam.

Pirate Smiley


	4. Cam

Another chappie! Next one will be…interesting. I plan on it being Booth.

OKAY HOLY MONKEYS PEOPLE! Did you see that new episode (btw-if you wanna discuss, just send me a PM)!!!! omgeezie, they already started the fluff, which means...THERE IS A GOD! My prayers have been answered :)

Notes on You

Cam

**Work and Friendship**

Zach: Okay, she only scares me a little.

Brennan: Cam's…a very respected forensic anthropologist.

Angela: Cam is…Cam. That's all I can say.

Hodgins: We don't really know her that well, do we?

Brennan: Well, Booth does.

Booth: I do not. Just because we were in a relationship, doesn't mean I really know her.

Angela: ...Wow.

Booth: That sounded bad.

Brennan: Wait, Booth. Does that mean it was _just sex_?

Booth: I told you. There's no such thing as _just sex_.

Brennan: You just proved it. You also proved that we don't care about Cam at all, because we know absolutely nothing about her.

Angela: Now I feel bad. Thanks a lot, Booth.

Booth: How is this _my_ fault?

Hodgins: She's kind of a hard ass, isn't she?

**LOVE**

Angela: I heard she was dating some Turkish guy.

Booth/Brennan/Zach/Hodgins: _Really_?

Angela: I don't know for sure, but I think I'm right. She has the sex glow.

Brennan: Sex glow?

Hodgins: Just another one of her super powers.

Booth: Can anyone think of _anything _good that's Turkish?

Hodgins: Turkish delight.

Brennan: Apparently, Turkish sex.

Angela: I thought that was Turkish delight…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Hehe, I thought up that Turkish thing weeks ago.

Pirate Smiley


	5. Booth

HOLY OMYGEEZIE AGAIN! I love reviews! Gosh, its worth the hard work! Okay, just to let you know…the next chapter might not be up until Monday, it just depends on how fast I can come up with the time to type it up…Thnx for the reviews! Huggs and Kissies to you all!

Well, this shows how stupid I am. Thanks a ton to everyone that pointed out that Cam is a pathologist, not an anthropologist. I can't believe I didn't know that!! Ah, well. You may proceed. ;)

Notes On You

Booth

**Work/Friendship**

Brennan: Booth is an amazing agent, and since he's not around, I'll admit that his gut does work. Sometimes.

Angela: Come on, sweetie. You can do better.

Zach: Booth scares me more than Cam, especially because of the gun.

Cam: I take offense to that.

Zach: Sorry, Dr. Saroyan.

Hodgins: G-man is a good guy. He gives pretty good advice, even though it…uh…didn't work.

Brennan: Do better how?

Angela: He's your best friend. Your partner. You've been together for two whole years!

Brennan: So? He'd be thrilled to know I think his gut works. What more do you want?

Angela: You just don't get it, do you? Let your heart and soul out, Brennan! It's not like he's ever gonna read this!

Zach: It's possible he could find it, though.

Angela: (growls)

Zach: Sorry, Angela. You're right.

Cam: Booth _is_ a great agent.

Angela: And he's a total stud muffin!!!!!

Brennan: I don't know what that means.

Cam: It means he's hot beyond belief.

Brennan: Oh.

Angela: Do you disagree?

Brennan: Yes.

Cam/Angela: (raises eyebrows)

Brennan: I mean no.

Cam/Angela: (raises eyebrows again)

Brennan: I just…

Hodgins: Could we maybe stop talking about Booth?

Angela: Um, sweetie, this _is_ Booth's page.

Hodgins: Well, we're supposed to be talking about him at work.

Brennan: He's annoying at work.

Hodgins: But only because you let him be annoying.

Brennan: Um, _WHAT_?

Cam: I'd just ignore him. He's jealous 'cause Angela isn't paying enough attention to him, and talking about Booth's hotness.

Brennan: Oh. That makes sense.

Angela: You know I love you, baby.

Hodgins: Yeah, whatever. (Stalks off)

**LOVE**

Zach: Um, I have some bones to, uh, look at, or something…(runs for it)

Angela: So…

Brennan: So, what?

Angela: Anything you'd like to say? Cam? I could leave. I'll leave. (Walks away, winking suggestively)

Cam: So…

Brennan: So, what?

Cam: Okay, Here's the deal. Nobody knows anything we say here but us, got it.

Brennan: I got it.

Cam: It's like Vegas. What happens there, stays there.

Brennan: Okay, you first.

Cam: Uh…why me?

Brennan: 'Cause I said so. Just do it.

Cam: Jeez…(Thinks for a minute) I guess I never really felt jealous before I hooked up with Booth.

Brennan: Why?

Cam: I could tell he wasn't into it. Into us, I mean.

Brennan: Oh. But why'd you feel jealous?

Cam: It's hard to explain. I'm not really the jealous type. It's just, well... it's you.

Brennan: What about me?

Cam: He spends all his time with you, working or not. He's always talking about you. It was hard for me to except.

Brennan: …really?

Cam: Yeah.

Brennan: Do you still have feelings for him?

Cam: No.

Brennan: I did hear about some Turkish guy…

Cam: Oh really?

Brennan: Ange said you were dating a Turkish guy.

Cam: I don't know where she gets her information. He's Swedish.

Brennan: Oh, yeah. Way better.

Cam: So…anything you'd like to share?

Brennan: Uh…

Cam: It's Vegas.

Brennan: Okay. So I maybe do agree with you and Ange. He is pretty hot.

Cam: Stop lying to everyone, let alone yourself. It's deeper than appearances. You think the world of him. He is your light, he opens you up, he got you out! You love him! So get over yourself and do something about it!!!

Brennan: (incoherent spluttering)

Cam: Yes, Brennan. It _is_ that obvious. And I can't be sure, but God, _yes_, I think he likes you.

Brennan: (more stutters, and a couple of deep, heaving breaths)

Cam: I meant he wants to pursue a romantic relationship with you.

Brennan: (one long, immeasurable silence) What in the bloody hell…?

Cam: Did you just adopt a British accent?

Brennan: (nods) I've always wanted one.

Cam: Oh. Well, that's beside the point. So. Is there anything you'd like to share?

Brennan: I…am in…(sigh) love…with…Booth.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

SQUEES! Yayayayayayayayayayay! The first step is admitting! And the next step is action…!!!

Who knows what'll ensue? Oh, believe me.

I do.

Pirate Smiley…


	6. Brennan

A/N: This is the last chapter in note form. Next one is the epi!

Notes On You

Brennan

Work and Friendship

Ange: Ah, Bren.

Zach: Dr. Brennan.

Booth: Bones.

Cam: I feel bad. I sort of snapped at her yesterday.

Booth: Why?

Cam: No reason, really.

Ange: Ah. This is very good!

Hodgins: I feel bad, too. But I feel bad _for_ her. Think about everything she's gone through, everything she's seen and done.

Angela: Me too. But I also love her to pieces. I wished she'd just get out more.

Zach: I agree. Dr. Brennan is a strong, determined woman.

Cam: Oh, bull malarkey!

Um, Pretty Much Everyone: _What?_

Cam: Think about how much she's improved. You guys are going on about what a tortured soul she is, when she's put the past behind her and become an amazing person.

Booth: Oh. Well, that makes sense. I wish she'd get out a little more, though.

Angela: You mean, with you.

Booth: Yeah.

Angela: (squeals in delight, once again)

Booth: I mean no! I just think she should stop working so much. She'll burn herself out.

Cam: You're sounding mighty defensive, Seeley.

Booth: You're not helping, Camille.

Hodgins: Booth does have a point. She does overwork herself.

Zach: I think it's perfectly acceptable. Dr. Brennan has the right to work as much as she wants.

Booth: (Growls)

Zach: Never mind. Booth is right.

Angela: But you have gotten her out. So what's the problem?

Booth: There is no problem.

Angela: _Right._

Cam: I think Dr. Brennan and I are almost friends.

Angela: _Really_? Yay!

Booth: I wasn't expecting _that_.

Angela: Yeah, whatever. Back to the dynamic duo.

Booth: You mean me and Bones, right?

Angela: Yes, sweetie. You and your partner.

Booth: Bones and I are like…the three musketeers, minus one.

Zach: What happened to the last one?

Booth: Went to Vegas and never came back.

Hodgins: You two are like Sherlock Holmes and Watson.

Booth: You mean those old guys?

Cam: You're like Nancy Drew and what's his face, uh…Ned!

Booth: Great. I'm a what's-his-face.

Angela: Ooh! You're like Brangelina, minus the foreign babies!!!!

Booth: Oh, lord.

LOVE 

Angela: Well.

Booth: Yup.

Hodgins: I'm gonna just…(backs away)

Zach: (does the same)

Cam: Angela?

Ange: Yeah?

Cam: Maybe you should go.

Angela: Not fair!

Cam: Angela. Just do it.

Angela: Grr. Fine. (Stomps off)

Booth: (ignoring them) There was that guy she met online.

Cam: Uh huh.

Booth: And a couple other random felons.

Cam: Yeah.

Booth: And Sully.

Cam: And Sully.

Booth: I don't like Sully.

Cam: Why, Booth? Why don't you like Sully?

Booth: He was…being…inappropriate…with my partner.

Cam: It wasn't inappropriate, Booth. They were going out.

Booth: Doesn't mean I liked it.

Cam: Why didn't you like it? She seemed happy.

Booth: He's all wrong for her, that's why.

Cam: How do you know?

Booth: She's my partner. She's my _friend_. I know more about her than anyone else.

Cam: So…what's good for her, then?

Booth: Uh…er…um…I am. I'm good for her.

Cam: What are you trying to say, Booth?

Booth: I am good for her. I…love her. I love Bones.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

YAY! YAYAYAYAY! Both parties are in agreement, and now we got to seal the deal!!!!!!!!!!!

Epilogue coming ASAP!

Pirate Smiley!


	7. Aftermath

God, you guys must hate me! It's been days! I'm sooo sorry about that.

This one goes out to all my awesome reviewers! THANKS SOOOO MUCH:)

Notes On You-ACTION!

Angela had been plotting this ever since she had suggested the whole note thing. Her plan was to get them to reflect on their relationship from day one, get it on paper, and then, OOPS! They just happen to find each other's paper.

You see where this is going, right?

All Angela had to do was steal the papers from where she had offered to stash them, make sure they confessed their undying love, and them plant them.

Easy as cake.

Angela made sure everyone was gone, out of the office, after Booth made sure Bren was leaving. She extracted Booth and Brennan's papers, and skipped through the parts she was there for.

She read quickly. Eyes widened. She fought back a squeal. She had been waiting for this for two long, tense years, and now, it was about to happen.

What a dream come true.

Angela did a happy dance she had been waiting a long time to do. She jumped around and flailed her arms like a crazy person. She skipped down to Brennan's office, set the paper on her desk, and made her way down to her car.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Again, she walked with a giddy sneakiness that only she could pull off. She walked passed the guards casually, told them that she was meeting a friend.

Technically, it wasn't a lie. Tomorrow, she would be meeting her new best friend: Temperance Brennan, and her boyfriend Seeley Booth.

Yeah. Technically, that's _not_ a lie. If you squint at it a little.

She headed up to his office. She had only been up to his office a few times before. All of a sudden, there was a sharp banging sound, like something metal falling over, coming from what she thought was Booth's office.

She poked her head, not making a sound.

And then she had a mental orgasm.

The one, the only, Seeley Booth was on the wall, half-naked. Who was on top? That would be none other than…Dr. Temperance Brennan.

He struggled to get her shirt open but they didn't break apart. Brennan knew he'd just rip it if he had to.

The three in that room were never happier.

I think that's kind of weird, coming from Ange.

Angela backed out quickly, ran to her car, and drove home, bouncing in her seat the whole way.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan broke away and laughed. "Did you see her face? God, I wish I could've seen that!" Brennan said, grinning at Booth.

Booth was smiling as well. "It was awesome, she looked like she was having a cow, right there."

"I don't know what that means." Her eyebrows nit in confusion.

"Never mind." He said, grinning at her catch phrase. He leaned in and kissed her, slow, and deep.

Are you confused? Never fear-it's flashback time!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"_Hey! Booth, Dr. Brennan!" Hodgins came running into her office, half-grinning, half-scared._

"_What?" they said together, annoyed. They were having a pretty good time, considering they had just let their deepest, darkest secrets out._

"_I found something a bit ingenious, and a bit disturbing, and you both should know." Hodgins said. Brennan and Booth immediately thought of their case._

"_Remember that thing Ange wanted us to do? For your anniversary?" Hodgins said. Brennan rolled her eyes at the word and nodded. Booth froze, and silence filled his ears._

"_Yeah?" He choked out._

"_Well, you both know what you wrote,"-Brennan froze too-"and Angela is planning on telling you two what the other wrote." Hodgins spoke slowly._

_Time seemed to stop as no one spoke. Hodgins glanced nervously between the two, whose gazes were fixed on his face._

"_And?" Brennan said. She tried to pretend like nothing was gonna happen._

"_OH COME ON!" Hodgins said. He was getting seriously fed up. "You can admit it to us but not to each other?!?"_

_Brennan looked at Booth, pretending to be confused. His face matched._

"_Admit what?" Brennan lied slowly._

"_I know you know what I'm talking about. Just, be warned, okay? Angie has been waiting for this for months." Hodgins said, and walked out quickly. _

_There was silence. "What was he talking about?" Brennan said._

_Booth thought for a moment. "I…wrote some things…that I sort of…don'twantyoutosee…" He rushed out the last part._

"_Why?" _

_Booth stuttered, and turned the accusation to her._

"_I don't have to show you, if your not gonna show me." She said defensively._

_Now Booth was interested. What had she put down that she didn't want him to see? Could it possibly be the same thing as him?_

_Oh, yeah. It could._

"_Fine. You can read mine, if I get to read yours."_

_Brennan's eyebrows raised. "Fine."_

_They dug out the papers and sat next to each other on her couch. Brennan didn't even have enough time to finish reading before Booth pounced._

_In an instant they were on top of each other, lips moving eagerly. They were a ball of passion, flailing limbs, and ripped off clothes._

_I'll leave the rest to your imagination…_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

So???? I think it ended up okay.

Please review my darlings. It helps me go on…

Pirate


End file.
